notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Welderon
Welderon has a mysterious past There is no information about the young pirate called Welderon... The only track is that - he's cousin Billcutting could provide some help, as he did once in "Magnata Established's' blockade on Kiwara Island, together with Notorious's members. Proud Senior Officer of 'Notoriously Mindless' Recruited by Mindless, Welderon had join the crew 'Mysterious Ways' and became FO. After that Mindless had founded his own crew, Welderon became a SO and Tactition of the crew 'Notoriously Mindless'. Welderon follows his addiction to PvP battling and earning respect with proper behavior and dedication to the flag's and crew's goals. 'Surrender is not my creed' and 'Who dares wins' are his believs in battle, but he love to be part of the leading staff and his main peace activities are connected to respect, training '''and duty'. Welderon has personal loyalty code and he never engaging crewbies, flaggies or allied members with purpose. If some of the present crewbies, flaggies or allied members would been involved in PvP with Welderon as XO, that will be signs that someone using 'auto-targeting' or sleeping on board. In case they will not disengage or not responding properly and without respect - that will be reason for him to keep battling till he will be happy. Mostly that means maxing, reengaging, chasing, engaging... day by day... which is normal. In case he is not happy - who knows how this will be ended? Welderon always showing respect to his opponents, if they behave themselves as reasonable pirates, but all naming, abusing or else 'scuppering bullcannons' from their side could cause permanent muting, hunting and engaging not only them, but also their crewbies, flaggies or allied members (if that's 'OK' with previous statement about loyalty code). Welderon is happy when his former opponents or enemies has allied or joined his flag. PvP hunter Welderon could consider himself as high qualified Solo Sloop's Pillager and Solo-PvP battle navigator (B-naver), gunner and furious swordfighter with his 'magic stick'. Any donation as old sword will be warm welcomed. Thanks to sword's donators: *Shiri - Cleaver, old, Oct 30, 2010 > dusted Noe 7, 2010; [http://welderon.wikia.com/wiki/Welderon_Wiki '''Overall PvP Experience of Welderon'] as member of 'Mysterious Ways', 'Notoriously Mindles' and next crews: Classification of the Welderon's PvP Battle Navigator's Experience or PvP Trophies. Full Welderon's PvP History * When you looking the 'Recent PVP battles', if you going to check some names as Kalel, Midnightl... you will find that their crew is not exist - 'Shiver me timbers: No such crew.' (as Crews: Blood Fever, The Shadow Riders). The named pirates now are in other crews, but they were XOs in this not-existing crews when Welderon had PvP with them - check this screenshot. * The table get changing after general edit. * Last update: Nov 13, 2010 11:16:17 AM PST on the Sage Ocean: We: 249/60=4,150; They: 262/60=4,366. Welderon's way ...is to be [http://welderon.wikia.com/wiki/Welderon_Wiki# PRO SO]. Noto's members can job him for Bnav per 6k for each won PvP. Comments Category:Senior Officers